


So I went to the psychiatrist because I just wanted to know some things about why I feel like I have no purpose and now I'm falling in love with my doctor help

by SixofCrowsBabies



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/F, Gen, Genya the doctor, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Psychology AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixofCrowsBabies/pseuds/SixofCrowsBabies
Summary: Psychologist AU. Alina goes to a shrink because she feels she doesn't have purpose. Her doctor turns out to be a very attractive young woman.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to be a little ridiculous with the title, hopefully it got the point across ;) Also, a lot of people envision Alina as being kinda poor or broke, but I decided to go a different direction for this. Anyways please r&r and enjoy!

Alina closed her door and slumped against it. She had gone another day without really wanting to do anything. She had a job many people coveted, with a paycheck to go with it, but recently it had just felt...pointless. 

She decided to go to her favorite restaurant. The owner, who was a waiter and always served her, thought she lived la dolce vita, enough money to spare and always seeming lively. But tonight she hadn't walked in with a smile, just sat down and ordered a drink. He nodded and went off. 

Alina put her face in her hands, thinking things like, "I always talk and laugh with him, I usually enjoy work well enough, what's been different recently?" 

She looked up at the TV. The Cologuard ad finished, she had the whole thing memorized since it played on game shows so much, and another one came on. 

"Are you completely miserable," a voice said. 

Alina thought for a second. She wasn't _completely_ miserable, but she could definitely use a pick me up. 

"Well then you need to go to the Os Alta psychologist," the TV exclaimed. "Help you get your life on track! Call 555-420-1190 to schedule an appointment today!" 

Almost without thinking, Alina pulled out her phone and dialed the number. 

She showed up the next day at 9:00 AM, the earliest time they had, and sat in the waiting room. There were several encouraging posters and little things to do like word searches and coloring. Alina was about to put the finishing touch on her sunflower when the front desk worker told her the doctor was ready. 

She was sure what she was expecting, but Alina was a little surprised to see the stereotypical couch and chair in the room. The doctor wasn't there. 

She stood awkwardly for a minute or so, until finally the doctor entered the room. 

She was an absolutely gorgeous young woman with bright red curls that went to right above her shoulders, perfect pale skin, and unusual gold eyes. She was also very tall. 

"Miss Starkov," the psychologist said questioningly. Alina nodded. 

"Have a seat, please," the redhead said, gesturing to the couch. She sat on the chair next to the couch and smiled. 

Alina sat on the couch and set her purse next to her. She folded her hands awkwardly in her lap. 

"I am Dr. Genya Safin," stated the psychologist. "Now, I hear you feel like you don't want to do anything recently?" 

Alina nodded. 

"Now, describe your feelings exactly, remember that this is a safe space and your secrets are safe with me," Genya said. 

Alina swallowed, played with her brown hair for a second, then stated, "For the past week or so, I just haven't had purpose for anything. I barely sit through work, I don't have motivation to do stuff. But I still like hanging out with friends, I still like watching TV, I just kinda...wonder why I'm here." 

Genya sat with her pen in hand, scrutinizing Alina and making an occasional note. She had a serious expression on her face and looked at Alina like she was a math equation or painting that was almost finished. 

After a few minutes of this, Alina felt her patience fray and said harshly, "Look, if you're gonna tell me I should just be more active and eat healthy foods I won't waste any more time, okay?" 

The doctor's head snapped up, a bit of a shocked expression on her face, then quickly regained her composure and stated, "I'm seeing symptoms of mild depression, and it all relates back to one thing;you feel you don't really have a purpose."

Alina nodded in agreement. That's exactly what she had been feeling. 

"So, you work," Genya continued. "Is it a job you enjoy? Do you think it's important?" 

"Yes I enjoy it," Alina answered. "Although, I mean...I don't really know how important it is. Society would probably be fine without it."

"I think that's it," the psychiatrist replied, tapping her pen excitedly. "I think that, for now, you need to do something you think is important. I'm not saying to quit your job, just that maybe you need to find something that is more beneficial, such as volunteering at a pet or homeless shelter or tutoring. Something that gives you purpose." 

Alina nodded. That sounded like a good idea. 

"Thank you, doctor," she said, standing up. 

"Miss Starkov," Genya said. Alina looked at her. 

"You need to schedule your next appointment," stated the doctor. 

Alina was startled for a second, then just nodded and went to the front desk to schedule one for a week from that day. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alina goes to the psychiatrist again and overthinks her emotions way too much, then finally finishes her treatment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, I include a reference to one of my other stories, first one to correctly tell me what story it is will get a shoutout!

Alina walked into the psychiatrists' office, checked in at the front office, then went straight to Dr. Safin's office. 

The psychologist was watering plants and quietly singing a song. Alina didn't recognize the song, only heard a few words here and there like, "No remedy...face is like a melody...leave my head...every time I close my eyes..."

Alina cleared her throat loudly, making Genya look up quickly and stop singing. 

"Oh, I guess it's time for your appointment," the doctor said sheepishly. She smiled nervously, and it was like a movie star smile. Alina realized she probably shouldn't think that and silently kicked herself. 

They sat on the couch and chair, and Alina was asked a few questions. 

"What did you do this week?" 

"I volunteered at a daycare center and watched some kids." 

"Good," said Genya, then wrote something down. 

"Now," she said, more serious this time. "Was this week easier for you? Do you feel like you have purpose?" 

Alina hesitated for a second, then said, "Well, it's better, but I'm still a little distracted at work and doing simple stuff. But I'm happy." 

Genya nodded and scribbled that down. 

"Well, I don't think I should prescribe any meds or anything quite yet, but if you're not much better by next week, I'm gonna have to, okay?" 

Alina nodded. She knew that usually she would just ask for the meds now and get this whole experience over with sooner. But for some reason she was content to just do it like normal. Maybe because of the woman sitting across from her. 

Alina left a short time later, then went straight to her friend Zoya's house. She had already taken off work that day, why not enjoy it?

"So you're going to a shrink now," Zoya said as she poured some tea into two cups. 

"She's not a shrink," Alina protested. "She's a psychologist who is making me feel better by doing simple stuff and happens to be very attractive." 

Zoya raised an eyebrow at the last thing, and Alina immediately knew that she was never going to live that down. 

"See," Alina exclaimed, thrusting her phone at Zoya. She had googled Genya and, wouldn't you know, her picture was a great picture. 

Zoya's brows shot up. "You weren't kidding. But you know a lot of people feel attraction to people like psychiatrists or teachers or someone like that just because they help them out. I mean, she's helping you, right? Couldn't attraction just be something your brain thinks of because your mental state is improving?" 

That stumped Alina. While she was little interested in her doctor, she thought it was just because of her appearance. Could it be this mental thing Zoya was talking about? 

She went back a week later for what might be her final appointment. She checked in, prepared herself for a second, then went into the office. 

"How are we feeling today, Miss Starkov," Genya asked immediately, her face cheery. 

"Good," Alina answered. "Really good. Like, I have a purpose now good." 

Genya made her sit down immediately and started peppering her with questions. 

"Are you focusing at work and other small things?"

"Yes." 

"Do you do volunteering and things like that regularly?"

"Yes, four times a week." 

"Do you feel you have purpose?" 

"Yes," Alina answered immediately. As much as she really didn't want to, she wanted and needed to be done with this psychiatrist. 

"Well then I think we are done here," replied Genya. She was already standing up and putting her clipboard away. 

"Are you serious," Alina asked, surprised at how quickly the redhead let her go. 

"Well, those were mild symptoms that could be linked to depression, but you overcame them quickly and seemed fine during the whole process. It was really more mind over matter."

The brunette was dumbfounded. Had she just been over exaggerating? Looking back, it had just seemed like boredom taking over. 

Both women went to the front desk to pay the bill and answer any last questions, and then Alina was sent off with a Thank You card and the coloring page she had intensely colored. 

"Bye," Genya yelled when Alina was across the street. Her short curls blew in the wind a little as she leaned on her tip toes and waved with one arm. 

Alina waved back, a small smile on her face, then turned around and kept walking. She stuffed the card and coloring page in the bottom of her large purse, hoping they would stay there forever and she could just forget about her encounter with an unnaturally good looking shrink. 


End file.
